


【新VD】破碎与弥合

by veralemon



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 14:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20547479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veralemon/pseuds/veralemon
Summary: V，或者说维吉尔，发现他们之间隔阂着永远错过的岁月，无法阐释的感情，以及难以弥合的撕裂。又名“V酱教你攻略弟弟”（对，说得就是你，哥），有一定剧情上的魔改，故事的话接上一篇食用，不接也可以食用。前半段新VD，后半段5VD。





	【新VD】破碎与弥合

Devil May Cry迎来了久违的顾客，可老板似乎并不开心。

来者预先慷慨地交了一笔足够可观的定金，在震耳欲聋的摇滚乐声中他对这栋老楼和它肮脏凌乱的内部没有表现出丝毫的嫌恶。他说他没有名字，只有两天大——开玩笑的，苍白瘦削的人类补充道，你真该多一些幽默细胞。而但丁靠坐上他的办公桌，耸耸肩，嘴角上挑、眼里却不带一丝笑意。

“哈，看样子我又多了一个自以为幽默的主顾。”他说。

他和他想象中的样子很不一样。V，或者说维吉尔，在他兄弟身上依稀可见过去那个意气风发的影子，即便如此他也不得不承认，但丁看起来有种漫不经心的疲惫，眼尾唇角平添了细小的皱纹，下巴上也留着未清理干净的胡碴。没有狮子能历经时间长河洗濯而永远鬃毛亮丽，即便他还护着那值得怜爱的羔羊。直到他吐出那个名字之后，但丁整个人才紧绷起来，像猛兽终于肯睁开鲜红的双眼。

日程很紧张，Qliphoth树的根须已经穿行在人的街道中肆虐，为了迁就V的人类身躯——以及糟糕的交通路况，红墓市正在经历有史以来最严重的拥堵，人们打开车门跪在地上祈祷，乞求神明来拯救他们，最好能直接把市中心的那棵大树连根拔起。V自车窗之后冷眼观察他们宗教般的绝望和狂热，食指在手杖上轻轻敲动，委托费当然也包括路费。但丁对此满怀怨念。

“老天，莫里森，”传奇恶魔猎人一副快要被击倒的模样，“你就不该洗洗你的车？你一星期前留下的烟味我也能闻到！”

“而你又不会付我洗车费。”诚诚恳恳童叟无欺的生意人说，眼睛黏在柏油的路面上，“……这情况似乎比我想的要严重。”但丁轻哼了一声，“红墓市也比你想的坚强。”

“当然，当然，如果有一整座城市的人都死了一回，没有谁会像这个地方还能邪门地再次崛起。”

人似乎总会在紧张的时候故作轻松，他们开始闲聊，上一回但丁将披萨酱洒在莫里森西装上的干洗费，总是懒懒散散不愿意接活的恶魔猎人，城市里随时随处可能出现的裂隙和恶魔袭击。然后莫里森将手探进口袋，开始说：“那时候我还在给黑帮做中介人……”他突然沉默了，接着缩回手，“你知道我一回忆往事就容易犯烟瘾。”

车里的气氛有那么一瞬间的凝滞，是但丁伸了个懒腰，仿佛刚刚坐在相同位置上的是另一个人，一道在慢慢向外泄漏阴影的罅隙，“你真是我最靠谱的老伙计。除了吸烟这一点。”他起身打开车门，对正朝天呼号的虔诚女人低声说借过，也许叛逆让他的礼貌更具说服力了，他跨过去而对方毫无不满。

“嘿！”莫里森拉下车窗，“你要走过去？”他只得到但丁敷衍的挥手作别：“再晚一点我就不必担心被恶魔撕碎了，两位淑女也能代劳。”

经纪人长长地吐出一口气，摸出那根雪茄，将试探的目光投向后座还未离去的另一位乘客。“请便，”V说，拥有人类迟钝的五感于他而言是一种新奇但不快乐的体验，有时候却能帮助他骗取人们的同理心，“我的鼻子可没有那么灵敏。”

“也不是什么好事，”当V彬彬有礼地询问起来时人类不安地捻动雪茄，“我并不是从一开始就和但丁合作的，优秀的中介人应该明白好奇心是最糟糕的品质，”他有点神神秘秘地压低声音，“就是红墓市曾经被毁过一次。”

这倒没关系，因为哪怕以人性的角度讲维吉尔也不是依赖好奇心驱使的蠢货。V不动声色地表示赞同，听说过那场灾难，一整座城市的人都死光了，神秘的高塔自红墓市中心拔地而起又突然消失，传言还说侥幸逃出来的人只要往那废墟看一眼就会变成盐柱，他咏叹似地说，“罪恶之城，盐与硫磺之城，降下天罚之城。”这种装腔作势的腔调似乎很讨莫里森欣赏，中介人就又补充了一句：“据说这事和他哥哥有关。”

已经死了吧，大概；他过去总是爱喝得烂醉如泥，蜷缩在沙发上像是要让自己完全枯萎在冰冷的黑暗里。——莫里森说，要不是我挂念他和他丰厚的中介费，他可能真的就如愿以偿了，“就像你今天看到的那样，那是他的日常。”

“噢，”V说，“我真痛心。”

事实可能正相反，他肺腑之内膨胀翻滚着的情绪大概可以称之为怒气、讥讽与妒忌。懦弱的小弟弟，维吉尔的声音响彻脑海，为什么我会输给但丁，我明明——

更强壮更偏执更残忍无情，像个疯子或者暴君。V在内心辩驳自己。我以为你已经彻底离开去找那棵树了，是什么还让你眷恋这副无能的残躯？

他们到了目的地，三位恶魔猎人早已等候多时。然后在即将到达尤里曾面前的时候，他动摇了。

“你说的没错，”V对但丁说，“剩下的就拜托你们了。”何况你也不需要我，我的兄弟，他咽下这句话的时候如同咽下一块生橄榄，苦涩难捱。前方就是尤里曾，他厌弃也厌弃他的另一半，与它相隔独自凋零是个极度诱人的选择，也是他目前唯一的选择。维吉尔这个名字只有在但丁这里才会发挥出拔群的效果，他的女伴们可不是那么容易蒙骗的。

他就这样转身离开，深一步浅一步地踩在qliphtoh异质的，因为饱浸鲜血而格外黏腻难闻的地面上，人类的耳朵可以听到尤里曾断断续续的声音隆隆作响，还有刀剑与枪炮，火与光，而V可以想见但丁如何与高大的纯粹的恶魔对视，然后他又说了什么——他的兄弟相当念旧，这不是个好习惯，这从来不是个好习惯，把自己溺毙在往事里出不来，缓慢地自虐直至消亡。

不过那个男孩，直到V坐在佛杜那港口的长椅上稍作休憩，格里芬的长途飞行让他十分疲惫，但他仍在思索，那个男孩，罕见的白发和恶魔的力量，善良得比大多数人类还要愚蠢，忍受宽恕着人类天生对异类的排斥与伤害，因为阎魔刀而失去的手臂，他和但丁……？家人，爱，责任，这些对斯巴达之子意味着触不可及、难以承受的烂俗的词；但丁，他的兄弟，似乎在慢慢从过去的泥潭中挣扎着拥抱一些他们都曾拥有然后失去的东西。

听到但丁的名字，红着眼眶的女孩就打开门请V进来了。“我很抱歉，”V嘴里发干，只是面前的女孩听不懂他的忏悔，“我很抱歉发生了这种事。”但他接着说，但丁需要帮助，那个夺走尼禄手臂的恶魔，魔王尤里曾，讨伐它的但丁正处境危急，只有尼禄可以干掉它。

他是不是做错了什么？

在魔界没有昼夜之分，于是他安然地做了一场漫长的噩梦。仇敌赐他以名姓和武器，叫他与他的兄弟自相残杀，尼洛·安杰洛除了一条项链没有可守护的，更不畏惧曾力战不支的耻辱。“你会是我最杰出的作品，”蒙杜斯不怀好意的声音在殿堂里隆隆作响，它将它塑造得接近神伟，“让斯巴达的贱种瞧瞧，叛徒永远也逃不开罪名的烙印。”

V正身处漆黑的梦魇之中，阎魔刀不仅分离了他和尤里曾，还将那些噩梦一并撇下。

“它是我们中最古怪的一个，”狮鹫落在他的手臂上，露出了异常人性化的思索的表情，“老实讲我都听不懂它在说些什么，像个没奶喝的呱呱叫的小婴儿，你会去想搞懂婴儿说什么吗？”

“这不重要，”人类的维吉尔说，另一只手臂向前伸展，手杖散发着银白的微光。那些漆黑如影的物质没有避开而是攀上尖锐的杖尖，他已经失去了恶魔的体质和力量，但依然深谙恶魔的处事之道。格里芬还在嚷嚷着不如就放弃，在看到阴影汇聚成形后它警惕地张开翅膀，暗影也自空气中现身，压低了身躯冲着那团黑暗呲牙低吼。而灵智混沌的怪物看着他们，迷惑地轻触那支手杖。

臣服于我，他蠕动嘴唇，他相信它能听懂，他们来自同一个地方，又面临着同样被遗弃的命运：臣服于我，只有我才能让你回归，“你叫做梦魇。”真是一个卑微至极的名字。

它选择寄宿在他的头发里，那些他避之不及的记忆一齐涌上来，他几乎能从口腔里尝出淡淡的锈蚀味道。但丁，但丁，噩梦里最鲜亮的红色，混沌中的唯一，在他最不堪的时候解救了他，在他最志得意满的时候让他再次回忆起落败的感觉。“嘿，莎士比亚！你还好吗？”格里芬大声鼓噪着，拍翅落在他面前，人类才发现原来自己已经跪倒在小巷的冷硬地面上，冷汗淋漓，“要不要我去打个急救电话？”

他借着拐杖的支撑站起来。“没关系，只要是能借助的力量，”V声音坚定，“无论代价如何。”

V——他抱着诗集的手臂微微收紧——是维吉尔丢弃的部分，但终归仍然是他，尤里曾不过是那个偏执迷茫的男人开辟了另一条道路。那些噩梦和屈辱算不了什么，如果能够回归，如果能够弥补犯下的错，如果能与他的兄弟之间做个了结……如今，他只能用这个来安慰自己。

等V意识到的时候，在房车里休息的已经只有他和但丁两个人。这似乎是那个女巫小丫头提议的，他们在V疲累得沉沉睡去的时候订了一张轮流值班单，确保尤里曾的手下不会靠近这辆房车。“而且我觉得你的确该休息一下，”但丁冲他眨眨眼睛，将帽子扣在脸上。他终于懒得再拿那本裸女杂志作掩护了。

这一路上但丁都在拒绝与人类对话。在最接近交流的一次他将解救出来的崔西扔给了V，避开与那双沉重的绿眼睛对视，“好男孩，”他说，“不好意思我要先走一步了。”

暗影盘踞在主人的脚边，昏昏欲睡地喷着鼻息，如果魔力充足的话恶魔根本不需要休憩。很不幸V现在几乎与一张筛网无异，魔树饱含着魔力的空气从中流过，留下的是沥过千百遍的破碎的残渣、他自己。时间不多了；他的皮肤正渐渐脆如旧纸，行动时甚至会有细小碎屑簌簌落下。这具孱弱的身体已经在崩溃的边缘。有所感应的魔豹睁开一只眼看向他，然后低吼了一声，善解人意地化作附着在他皮肤之上的影子。

快要来不及了，但丁，他叹出了这一路上的第无数次气。你为何更愿隐匿于晦暗的阴影，躲开寻觅的眼睛？*每次他下定决心要让他的弟弟知道真相，对方都能借口溜开，这让他不得不怀疑但丁其实什么都知道。

V轻轻拿开那顶窄沿帽，凑近端详他弟弟的脸。他依然和他想象中的样子不一样，眼睫低垂，随着呼吸微微颤动，自幼年分别以来他们从没有过如此平静的相处。直到维吉尔以人类的身份见到他之前，他记忆里的但丁还是那个警觉的、软弱的小弟弟，既年轻又愚蠢，拥有着奢侈的自由和肆意抛洒浪费的快乐。然而，他将视线滑过那些微小的皱纹，久不经打理的胡茬，疲惫的睡意，饱经岁月痕迹，在看到尼禄时始终慵懒有余的但丁终于惊慌失措，近乎是在咆哮着哀求他带那男孩离开，像个真正的父亲一样。V，或者说维吉尔，终于意识到他已经与他渐行渐远，他们之间隔阂着永远错过的岁月，无法阐释的感情，以及难以弥合的撕裂。

他看到但丁倏尔睁开双眼，一只手挽住他的手腕，而他被拽倒他的胸前，V的鼻子撞在但丁丰满的胸脯间几乎喘不过气来。但始作俑者只是得意扬扬地挑起了一边的眉毛：“终于抓到你了，我还在想你能忍多久呢。”

V在被憋死之前堪堪来得及仰起下巴，苍白忧郁的脸颊难得染上羞愤的红色。收回前言，他的小弟弟还是那个小时候恃宠而骄的混蛋，除了胸变大了那么一点。

“什么时候发现的？”他嘶声问。

“刚开始只是一种预感，”但丁说，“不过你真该看看你看我的眼神，恨不得咬死我或者是扑上来吻我。要知道，小时候我才是我们中最常对伊娃撒谎偷吃糖果的孩子。”

“而你还在陪我演戏。”V咬牙切齿地指出来，“那个从小喜欢诗歌戏剧的人可不是你。”

但丁的胸腔都在因笑意震颤，疲惫中一闪而过的放松温暖。“怪我把你当孩子看？”那双温柔地手捧起他的脸颊。“可你真的、真的很年轻，非要强调我们之间的长幼吗？”

“我觉得我说不出口。”但丁评价道，“你更像是一个和尼禄差不多年纪的孩子，年轻人就该和年轻人待在要一起。”然后他垂着眼将V遮住眼睛的黑发别到耳后，好认真端详V年轻的、陌生的脸庞。

你总是在我即将心灰意冷的时候给我一个惊吓。他说。

“是你先避开我的。”V反驳，隐含着怒气，“在我要道尽真相的时候扔给我一个光裸的女恶魔，然后溜之大吉。”

“可我觉得某个人的问题大概更严重。”但丁说，“如果非要趁着现在清算，我们可以先聊聊为什么会有两个维吉尔吗？光一个我都要吃不消了。”

V感到如释重负。

我能说出来了，他想，纵然依旧为自己的回忆而愤怒阴郁，为什么要被抛弃的人是他，他厌恶那个舍本逐末的自己正如他厌恶这具肉体与心灵上都孱弱无力的身体。但丁沉默地、轻轻地抚摸V的头发，像是在对待一个迷途的孩子，“我们有时候都很愚蠢。”他下了定论。人类随后将额头抵上他兄弟的：“我得承认，拥有自知之明是你最大的优点。”温凉的吐息打在但丁的唇上，宛若一个若即若离的吻。而后者哼笑着，主动缩短了这段微末距离。

“你需要魔力，我可以勉为其难地分一点。”但丁贴着他的嘴唇说，软滑的舌头缠绕上去，被尖锐的虎牙划破，是他一直以来渴求的魔力、与他的兄弟，V吸吮那道伤口直至但丁开始抱怨他舌尖发麻。

“还是换种方式吧，”但丁说，露出柔软颤抖的、血气丰厚的喉咙，“不过别太贪吃了，我还要留着力气揍维吉尔呢。”

他们的时间相当充裕。V对着那块诱人的皮肉张开嘴，食欲伴随着性欲蠢蠢欲动；哪怕沦为人类，他依然、非常非常谙熟恶魔的处事之道。

当尤里曾轰然倒地，美丽动人的幻境纷纷碎裂如镜子破碎，但丁为搀扶着V的尼禄侧身让位。“记住我们的约定，”他说，声音潮湿低哑如同翅翼挂满雨水的蝴蝶。而V看向他血脉同源的兄弟，他灵魂上契合的伴侣，他们走过那么多歧途，互相深爱、互相伤害。传奇终有结束之日，也许就在今天。

很快，他们就能彻底做个了断。

魔界一如既往地枯燥无聊，“除了恶魔还是恶魔，”但丁对维吉尔大声抱怨，“他们难道没有娱乐活动吗？吃吃披萨听听摇滚之类的。”

“堕落，但丁，我不认为那种娱乐也算健康正常意义上，”他的兄弟拄着阎魔刀，Qliphoth的一块残骸立在他身下依然庄严如曾经魔界之王的宝座，“你在人类社会混的远比我想象中的惨，不仅交不起水电费，还沾染上了那些饱含油脂、品味低俗的恶习。”

但丁耷拉着嘴角，对被抓住把柄的事确实无法反驳：“还是那么牙尖嘴利，老哥，你不懂人间生活的乐趣。”

“如果乐趣是指做一条快乐的米虫，那我确实甘拜下风。”斯巴达长子格外轻柔地、威胁着说，“但在我面前，你最好表现得有干劲一点。”不然你就输定了。

他拇指挑开阎魔刀华丽的刀镡，清亮如月光的刀锋对准那些窥伺已久的恶魔，划过的痕迹也如月光般纤细晶莹将它们和空间一并切割开来，而他的风衣甚至没沾上一点血迹。维吉尔缓慢收刀入鞘，目睹兄弟开怀大笑着闯进来势汹汹的恶魔群，愚蠢透顶，过后他肯定又要求着他去哪里找一处水潭。

“离我远一点，”维吉尔警告浑身浴血的但丁，尽管鲜血异乎寻常地与他的眼睛相衬，“你再靠近一步，我就钉住你给你洗澡。”

“你对我太苛刻了，亲爱的维吉。”

日本刀的刀鞘抵上了但丁的嘴唇。“巧舌如簧。”

“可你喜欢，”但丁冲他抛了一个媚眼，伸出舌尖轻轻舔舐末端花纹精美的皮革。阎魔刀不住嗡鸣。

于是维吉尔在心中无奈长叹，他的兄弟总是能刷新他对厚颜无耻却又讨人喜爱的认知。在魔界是有水的，充盈的水元素造就了珍贵的水潭，不过往往有强大的恶魔守卫。他将一头山羊似的大块头拦腰斩断，然后但丁快乐地褪下衣物跳进去，曲线健美的光滑脊背在清澈的水面上漂浮。半魔人强悍的身体素质不会留下任何疤痕。

他记得在家族的画像前但丁说了什么，格里芬也是维吉尔的一部分，难以置信地注视兄弟将父亲的魔剑插入腹中。伤害似乎已经是他们给予对方的重要形式。无论道路如何，他们的灵魂始终亲密如一对连体婴，连相互面对的感情也如镜中照影，痛恨、妒忌和爱掺杂在一起融成说不出形状与颜色的情感。但丁靠向岸边，抹了一把脸上的水。“来吗？”他问，脸上残留艳红。

但对我们来说，唯一的责任只是爱*，维吉尔弯下腰轻轻擦拭他脸颊未洗净的血迹，他心里诗人的隐癖在悄然发作，V低声说：“他还是和我想象中的不一样。”不过这次是维吉尔反驳他了，他满怀愧疚的挑剔的半身，我们都不一样了，那些不愿承认乃至否定己身的过往，时间并不总是能治愈一切，更多的是刻意淡忘，烈酒，玩世不恭，拙劣的掩饰，而撕裂的伤口依然会隐隐作痛。他手指划过但丁的下唇，刚留下的咬痕正在慢慢消失。

维吉尔终于开口：“我记得我伤害过你，很多次。”

但丁突然屏住了呼吸。

“理、理所当然，”他结结巴巴地说，试图用笑容掩饰住自己的惶然失措，“我们互有往来，不是吗，老哥？”

他高傲偏执的哥哥难得流露出无奈的情绪。“是这样没错，”他说，“以防你头脑迟钝情商低下，我刚刚是在委婉地表达歉意。”

这种道歉方式可真他妈的有意思，但不幸的是他就吃这一套。“你真是调情的天才。”但丁哀怨地说，双臂撑地爬出来，皮肤在魔界微寒空气中透着粉色。他对自己裸露的躯体毫无遮掩，维吉尔决定稍微欣赏一下。他的兄弟太契合红色了，无论是血、宝石还是皮革。

他知道，那些伤疤，他的，他兄弟的，都将渐渐弥合。

**Author's Note:**

> *“你为何无声而又无形，嫉妒之父亲？你为何隐身于晦暗的阴影中，避开寻觅的眼睛？……莫非神秘得到了女士们的高声喝采？”——威廉·布莱克，《致诺巴达底》  
*“我们听说过的责任只有一个，那就是爱。”——阿尔贝·加缪，《秋是第二个春》


End file.
